Who will she choose?
by FarhaWinchester1967
Summary: This story is about a teenage girl named Lydia McCullough, who has a tragic past and is caught in a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story, I hope you guys like it. Oh and before I forget I would like to thank my sister Fahima for helping me. If i don't mention her than she will kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the character Lydia McCullough**

Chapter 1

Story begins with Elena and "GANG" meeting up at The Grill.

[At the grill]

"Hey guys and girls, what's up" Elena asked. "Great" they answered in unison. "Why did you tell us to meet you here?" Stefan asked curiously. "Wow Elena, you look very happy today, what's the occasion?" Caroline asked. "Chill guys what's with the 20 questions" said Elena. "Well I called you'll here to tell you'll about my childhood friend who is returning to Mystic Falls" Elena replied. "Wait, what childhood friend and why don't we know about her?" Stefan asked confused. "Remember when we first met and I was really sad" Elena told Stefan. "Yeah" Stefan replied. "I was sad because my childhood best friend Lydia ran away god knows why" Elena told them."OMG, I can't believe Lydia is coming back…I'm so happy" Bonnie screamed excited. "Great just what Mystic Falls needs "another defenseless human"." Damon air quoted sarcastically... "Shut up Damon and please behave when she arrives." Elena pleaded…

They all ate in silence and went home to prepare for Lydia's welcome back party.

Elena was in her backyard remembering her childhood games she played with Lydia.

_Flashback _

"_Don't run too fast Lydia I can't catch up" six-year-old Elena complained. "That is why we call it Tag Dumbo" Lydia teased Elena. Lydia ran and hid behind hers and Elena's mom. "Where is she mommy" Elena asked her mom. "I dunno baby" her mom replied._

_End of flashback_

LPOV

I saw the sign '_welcome to mystic falls_' I started to regret my decision, but I have to get over my fears, now there is no going back. I just entered mystic falls and I saw someone lying on the road. I stopped my car to go help him but when I got out of the car there was no one. I was about to go back but someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the car. He started to compel me. "Compulsion will not work on me you know". I explained. "How do you who I am" asked the vampire. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" I challenged. He tried to grab me but I used my skills and shoved him to the car and smacked him across the face and bent his broke his arm and staked him near his heart then drove away.

"What a jerk"

[Boarding House]

Damon slammed the door in anger

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked concerned for his brother

"Did you know that Mystic Falls dumb and defenseless humans has started to fight back?" Damon said angrily

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused by what Damon just said

"I went for a hunt and the girl I chose to feed on fought back like Jackie Chan and broke my arm and staked me though she missed my heart, She is lucky I didn't see her face properly." Damon said

"Why? What would you have done if you had seen her face?"Stefan asked suppressing his laugh

"I would have haunt her down…but fear not brother I am gonna find her even if it's the last thing I do before I kick the bucket." Damon said with a sinister tone

"Good luck with that."Stefan murmured

"I heard that." Damon said

Stefan snorted and left the boarding house

"I will find you Miss Jackie Chan wannabee," Damon said to himself before pouring himself a drink

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I hope you guys like the first chapter and the idea. If you liked it please leave a review and feel free to suggest what you want in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 2

Epov

We heard Lydia's car in the driveway so I told everyone to switch of the lights and hide. A second later the door opened we all said Surprise but it turned out to be Damon

"Oh no. No, guys, the surprise isn't for him, false alarm." Said Elena

Before they could hide again Lydia entered through the front door. "Surprise" everyone said lamely.

"Guys, surprise, come on. She's here."Said Elena

"What a party!" Said Lydia

"Welcome back, honey." Caroline said hugging Lydia

"Thank you." Said Lydia

"We have been planning your party...for the past two days. It got wasted on a jerk."Bonnie said with anger in her eyes

" It's okay. Bonnie."Lydia told her and pulled in a hug

"This is awesome. Thank you."She said and we all pulled her in a group hug

LPOV

I was really surprised to see them happy, I thought they would be angry with me since I practically disappeared without informing anyone.

"Lydia Come on I want you to meet someone."Elena said dragging me along with her

She took me near the pool table to a guy but all I could see was his back.

Lydia: Elena all I can see is his back, well it's a hot back

The guy turned so we could see his face just as I finished my sentence

Elena: Well Lydia meet my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and Stefan meet Lydia my cousin

Stefan extended his hand and I shook it, Woah its cold I thought to myself

Stefan: Pleasure to meet you

Lydia: Pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore

Caroline and Bonnie came running to where we were standing.

Caroline: Hey what's wrong? She asked me

Me: Nothing just had a long drive, I'm exhausted and I need a drink so I'm gonna head to the bar.

Bonnie: Since when do you drink? And besides aren't you a lil underaged

Lydia: My sweet and innocent lil bonnie, like they say you only live once besides when did I ever followed rules.(I winked and they all laughed)

[At the bar]

I sat on the chair by the bar deciding on what I wanted to drink, I looked around and saw the vampire who attacked me when I entered Mystic falls with Alaric. The vampire wiggled his fingers but I just ignored him.

DPOV

I was at the bar with Alaric I was so not interested in meeting Elena's another pathetic relative so I decided to sit with Alaric. After few minutes I look to my left and saw a gorgeous girl thinking something maybe deciding on what to order. She is extremely beautiful and has curves, with full breasts and rounded hips. She stands five-foot-seven, she has thick, dark brown hair that shined black in right light with dark brown eyes and tanned skin.

Damon: Nine o'clock, Ric

Alaric: I have already noticed and she will never fall for your charm

Damon: Really Ric no one can reject this…said pointing at himself from up to down

Alaric rolled his eyes and said: "Forget it."

Damon: but how? Just look her Ric

Alaric: Alcohol

Damon: perfect… Dan, Send your finest bottle of Chardonnay to that gorgeous girl there.

Alaric: Give me the 200 pounds. Why are you wasting money? And anyway, you are not her type.

Damon: If I don't go to her...how will she know, what God has sent for her? I am the total package, Ric.

Dan: Sorry, Superman your bottle got turned down

Damon: What?

Alaric: Your package got rejected.

Damon was angry and angry Damon is just bad news so Ric decided to cheer him up

Alaric: By the way, Damon. You are right. How will she know what God has sent for her? What are you thinking about? That girl's future lies in your hands. Go get her.

Just than Damon walk to the girl to buy her a drink and prove Ric that no one can resist his charm.

Ric: And listen, don't come back empty-handed. Damon nodded than Ric said "He'll get bashed up."

**A/N guys please leave a review if you like it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

chapter 3

LPOV

I was still deciding on what to drink just than I notice a movement to my right and I turned to see and I Saw the Vamp walking towards me…"Great just what I needed Bloody vamp can't he leave me alone."

Vamp: Hi my name is Damon

Lydia: So?

Damon: And you are?

Lydia: Not interested

Damon: That's a unique and interesting name…So Miss not interested can I buy you a drink?

Lydia: Seriously Take a hint, Damon is it? Besides I don't accept drinks from strangers

Damon: Well I am planning on changing that besides I told you my name so I'm not a stranger anymore.

Lydia: Hey I can buy myself a drink and I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't wanted your drink when I turned your package down.

Damon: Don't you think you are a lil underage to buy yourself a drink

Lydia: I have my ways

Damon: Really? I would love to see them

Me to the bartender: hey sweetheart what's your name?

Bartender: Dan Morgan

Lydia: So Dan can I have a bourbon neat

Dan: Sorry but I will have to see your ID first

Damon laughed but I ignored him and there is no way I am going to give up

Lydia: Tell you what Dan you give me my drink and you earn yourself a date with me…So what say deal or no deal?

Dan: You really go out with some guy you don't know?

Lydia: Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know...(she said looking a Damon)

Dan hands me my drink and tells me that he will pick me up at 7 tomorrow. After I got my drink I gave Damon my victorious smile and he gave me a death glare…

Damon: I really need to kill someone today before I loose my mind

EPOV

After the party

Everyone was exhausted so we decided to stay at the boarding house so that we can fill Lydia on what was going on in Mystic Falls coz I really didn't want her to be in dark.

Lydia: Wow! Who stays here?

Elena: Stefan and his brother

Lydia: Stefan has a brother…Is he as hot as Stefan? (She winked)

Elena: Yes, Stefan has a brother and I advise you to stay away from him he is dangerous.

Lydia: Ok Mom…(She giggled)

We were sitting on the couch and waiting for Damon to show up. Just as Damon walked in Lydia jumped out from her sit and coughed her drink out.

Lydia: you?, what are you doing here? Stefan how can you let a psycho in your house?

Elena: What are you talking about Lydia?

Damon: So you are the Famous Lydia I have been hearing about…(Damon winked and gave his famous smirk.)

Lydia: I knew I should have just killed you when I had a chance to.

All of them looked at me with wide eyes and confused face including Damon

Elena: What's going on?

Lydia: He attacked me when I was driving to the grill few hours ago

Damon: when did I ever attack you?

Lydia: oh so now you don't even remember, well then let me remind you…remember few hours ago some girl broke your arm and staked you.

Damon: So it was you I should have known by the way you turned my offer down in the grill only a girl like you could do that. BTW you missed my heart next time go for the heart

Lydia: I was born at night not last night. I know where to stake a vampire and I spared your life because I was not in a mood of taking care of a body.

Just when Lydia said that Damon lunged out on her and pinned her to the wall by her neck but Lydia kicked him and then snapped his neck.

Lydia: I am faster and smarter than an average girl (She said while kicking his stomach)

LPOV

Lydia: Well that will keep him out for a while so what did you wanted to tell me before we were interrupted by that jerk over there

Elena: Lydia that jerk over is Stefan's psychotic brother, Damon Salvatore

Lydia: Wait what?if he is your brother then you are a, Oh My God

Stefan: Yes, My brother and I are vampires

Lydia: No frickin way, how is it possible to have a brother who is completely opposite to you even when you are a vampire?

Stefan: I ask myself that very same question everyday.

Elena: But how did you know what he was?

Lydia: Come on Elena you know me. Did you really think I would come to a town where mysterious animal attacks has occurred without investigating?I had my doubts but when Damon attacked me it was a cherry on top.

Elena: Yah right I forgot you were always the nosy and detective types…(we both started laughing)

Stefan: that still does not explain the butt kicking skills

Lydia: oh that I may have taken martial arts classes when I left mystic falls…(I lied to them because I was not ready to tell them the truth just yet)

Elena: Wow you've got to teach me all that

Lydia: I would love to but not today or tomorrow

Elena: Why not?

Lydia: Because today I am exhausted and tomorrow I have a date with a bartender. (says "bartender" with a disgusted tone)

Elena: woah, when did that happen?

Lydia: at the party I was at the bar and that jerk came to me to buy me a drink and I turned him down saying that I can buy myself a drink so I ordered myself a drink but because of my age the bartender denied so I made a deal with him and after that you know how it goes.

Elena: You have changed Lydia

Lydia: well when life gives you lemons

Stefan: make lemonades, now that you know what's going on in Mystic falls can we go and sleep

Elena: ya please I'm exhausted

Lydia: but I don't know everything…(I pouted)

Elena: Yes but for now go and get some rest we will talk about it tomorrow when everyone is around

Lydia: ok

With that we all went to our respective rooms but I couldn't sleep so I decided to go and check up on Damon who apparently was nowhere to be found but how did he got up so quickly wasn't he suppose to be unconscious. So I decided to watch TV and they were playing OUAT my fav show. I was so lost in the show I that I didn't even notice that I fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 4

LPOV

Sunday morning

I was fast asleep when my phone buzzed I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't in the living room I was in the room given to me in the boarding house.I was staying at the boarding house because the mayor had put my house on lease. How did I get here? I asked myself coz as long as I remember I fell asleep in the living room. Again my phone buzzed I growled and unlocked my phone to read the text it was from Elena saying they are waiting for me at the grill. I got up and hurried to the bathroom and changed.

[At the grill]

I spotted the Mystic falls Scooby doo gang sitting in the corner, I walked to them. As I went near I spotted Elena sandwiched between the Salvatore brothers. Damon gave me that it's - not - over - between - us look but I just ignored him and took a sit next to Bonnie.

Lydia: what's up guys?

They all replied with depressed tone so I decided to lighten up the atmosphere

Lydia: Why do you guys look like you just came from a funeral?

Bonnie: What do you want us to do Lydia?

Caroline: Yes do tell us because all we do now-a-days is make plans to kill the threat that is roaming around Mystic falls and worry about what will happen next

Lydia: Well that sucks

Elena: You look happy today, what's the matter?

Lydia: seriously, Do we need to have a reason to be happy?...come on guys it's a beautiful bright Sunday morning or should say afternoon, besides I am with my friends having whatever you call this...(pointing at th table)

Damon: It's called a brunch Miss not interested. I thought you were smarter than that.

I laughed before replying to him

Lydia: Clearly your definition and my definition of brunch differ Mr. Psychotic Salvatore

Damon: Well do tell us your definition I'm all ears

Lydia: Guys brunch with friends means having fun cracking jokes and not to forget having delicious food and booze not sitting here and worrying about what might or might not happen. YOLO people

Stefan: Finally someone said it out loud, so what do you suggest?

Elena: oww I know lets fill her in on what happened after she left and then you can tell us why you left?

Damon: Elena that's your definition of having fun?

Lydia: oh we will have fun as soon as you subtract yourself from this equation

Damon rolled his eyes and said: "I am out of here I have a meeting with someone."

Lydia: well knock yourself out

With that he left winking at me and mouthing something that I didn't quite catch and after that everyone left besides Bonnie. Even though Elena and I are cousins Bonnie's been my best friend. So she knew what was going on in my life.

Bonnie: How you feeling?

Lydia: I'll survive, hey what's the time?

Bonnie: It's almost 3 why?

Lydia: I have a date at 7 so I better go and get ready

Bonnie: A date? With who?

Lydia: that bartender over there… I pointed in his direction

Bonnie: Well he is cute

Lydia: You know cute guys are not my type

Bonnie: Then, why are you going with him?

Lydia: Long story will tell you when I get back. Wish me luck

Bonnie: Good luck

It was almost 7 and I was ready waiting for Dan to knock or hoot whatever I just wanted to get it over with. I could easily turn it down but I don't break my promises so I am forced to go out with him. It was 7:05 when I heard a knock on my door so I ran to open it.

Dan: Hey, You ready?

Lydia: As ready as I can be, so where are you taking me?

Dan: there is this new club that opened last week it's a little out-of-town but I had two passes so I thought why not

Lydia: sure that should be fun, but wait am I not a lil underage to go to a club

Dan: well that didn't stop you from buying a drink yesterday

Lydia: True, but they will not allow me to enter

Dan: The bouncer is my friend so don't worry about that

Lydia: ok than what are you waiting for? Let's go and have some fun

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me then we drove and after what seemed like forever we finally reached our destination. Since the bouncer was Dan's friend he let us in without checking my ID. Dan went to get drinks for us and I was walking towards the bathroom but I bumped into someone when I looked up I was shocked to see Ric and more shocked to see Damon with him. I ignored him and hugged Ric

Lydia: What's up Ric? Long time no see

Ric: Lydia what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here

Lydia: Why shouldn't I be here?

Damon: I don't know because you are not old enough to be here

Lydia: whatever

Damon: Ric how do you know her?

Ric: Her mother was a friend of mine when I was in Duke

Damon: Is that why you were stopping from buying her a drink because you knew she will turn me down?

Ric: Duh

Lydia: Ya and I am the same girl who vervained him and then snapped his neck

Ric is shocked to know this and tells me "you are that girl." He walks up to me and tells me that "I should have known first you turned him down but snapping his neck." He salutes me saying he respects me and with that he high-fived me. Just than Dan comes with our drinks and leads me to the dance floor.

Damon: Whose side are you on?

Ric: Of course yours but the girl's got spunk and why didn't you tell me she was the one who snapped your neck

Damon: I need a drink

NPOV

Damon saw them stepping down from the dance floor breathless from the non-stop dancing. Lydia's date walks off to the men's room while she is left looking around the club. She stops in her roaming upon seeing Damon walking towards her with his sexy trademark smirk that can melt any girl. She tries to walk away but he held her forearm and pulled her towards him backing her against the wall.

Damon: Just answer my one question before leaving

She glares at him with anger and struggles against his hold trying to free herself

Damon: Usually it takes me only two minutes to understand people but I'm not able to understand you. A girl who can fight like Jackie Chan and comes to a club with someone you are clearly not interested in just to prove me wrong. He stares at her with curiosity and asks her "who exactly are you?"

Lydia: "Who am I?"And with that she quickly shrugs off his hold on her and angrily says "I am your worst nightmare. Now step away."

Damon is simply amused by her answer and her behavior holds her arm again to stop her from walking away from him. Damon smiles at her and tells her that "there is something in you," circles her again and says "Someone who challenged me must have something special so I will give you advice for your betterment, stop messing with me or else the results won't be pretty,"

She is shocked by his words and replies "oh really? You seem to know everything, you only saw me for few hours and you came to know how I am huh?"

Damon: for now I know you are someone who shouldn't be taken lightly

Lydia: good

Lydia is upset and tries to walk away again but Damon once again stops her by pulling and backing her against the wall. Lydia obviously struggles to get rid of his hold, her wide angry eyes glaring at him but Damon admires her, runs his finger down her cheek, brushing away her hair with his finger and tells her "You look pretty with your hair down."Lydia is disgusted and angry with his actions and shoves him away from her. Lydia's refusal only amuses Damon who tries to stop her by holding her shoulder but just then Ric walks up to them.

Ric: What's wrong?

Damon: Nothing

Ric: Lydia, are you ok?

Lydia: Ya I'm fine, if you see my date just tell him I was not feeling well so I took a lift home Please.

And with that she walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter, hope you guys like it. **

**As you all know I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters besides Lydia McCullough**

_ [SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]_

_(Lydia is on her bed, awake. She gets up and opens the curtains and takes her diary and starts scribbling) _

_Dear diary_

_It's been a week since I came to Mystic Falls and still I have never told them where I was for the past 3 years and to be honest no one actually asked me besides Bonnie but I just ignored her question and changed the topic, today it's my birthday but you know how much I hate birthdays because of that whole incident with mom and dad, on a bright sight I am gonna be 21 YAY. My three musketeers are planning a party for me even though I told them not to. I just hope its small and simple, but since Caroline is planning it I doubt it's gonna be small and simple._

_PS I still hate Damon Frickin Salvatore, but he is kinda hot ;)_

_Lydia McCullough (Leah)_

(She's on the phone with Caroline)

Lydia: What are you doing?

Caroline: Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on

Lydia: I never said yes in the first place

Caroline: You were never going to, which is why we planned it anyway. All right, well, I've got to go. I'll see you in a bit

Lydia: O, Caroline, wait. Just...keep tonight small. Please

Caroline: Wear something pretty

(She hung's up. Lydia is in the kitchen. Stefan's here)

Lydia: Hey Stef , What's up?

Stefan: Nothing much. Was that Caroline

Lydia: Yup, they are planning my birthday party but I am planning on ditching it the last minute

Stefan: Caroline will eat you alive

Lydia: True

(She gives him a mug)

Stefan: Hey, Lydia... Happy Birthday

Lydia: Thanks

(She leaves)

After 2 hours

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is in the tub. Andie is getting ready. He pours himself some champagne)

Damon: We are out of champagne

Andie: Huh. No, you are out of champagne, 'cause I don't drink in the morning

Damon: Well, would you be a dear and...

Andie: I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave

(He gets out of the tub)

Andie: I mean, you're dripping... a little

Damon: Mm-hmm

(He gets out of the room naked)

(Lydia enters house and goes to the living room. Damon arrives)

Damon: Morning

Lydia: Hey, I was going...

(She turns herself and sees him naked)

Lydia: Ohh!

(She turns herself)

Lydia: You heard me. You knew that I was here

Damon: You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?

(She takes a towel. Hides her eyes and throws it to him. He puts it around his waist. She takes her hand of)

Lydia: Last I checked I also live here so I don't need to knock

Damon: oh yah I completely forgot that

Lydia: I came here to ask you for a favor

Damon: And why do you think I will help you?

Lydia: Coz I didn't kill you when we first met, I could have but I didn't

Damon: ya about that, I'm still pissed (he smirked)

Lydia; Shut up Damon and just tell me if you will help me or not

Damon: OK what do you want?

Lydia: I want you to call Caroline and tell her that she cannot host a party here

Damon: Sorry no can't do, Bonnie will burn me alive if I spoil their plan besides it's your birthday party and letting them host a party here is my thank you gift to you.

Lydia: but I don't want a party

Damon: Too bad coz you gonna have one, now bye I have someone waiting for me in the bathroom and Happy Birthday Miss not interested(he smirks)

Lydia: Thank you Mr. Psychotic Salvatore

[Lydia's room]

PARTY TIME

(Lydia stands in front of the mirror struggling with her dress's zipper, Damon appears)

Lydia: Can you...

Damon: Ah, absolutely

(He helps her with the zipper. Then he offers her his arm)

Damon: Shall we?

(She takes his arm and they go downstairs. The house is packed. There are people everywhere. People wishes Lydia happy birthday. Girls pass by them with a bottle of alcohol. Damon stops them)

Damon: Ooh, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that

(He compels them a takes the bottle)

Damon: You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people

(The girls leave. Caroline rejoins them)

Caroline: You like? Don't answer that

Lydia: This is "keeping it small"? What are we drinking? And where are Bonnie and Elena?

Caroline: They will be here; they are taking care of your birthday gift

Lydia: I told you guys I don't want anything

(Everyone is dancing. Elena and Bonnie enters and gives Caroline a thumps up)

Caroline: Oh shut up and cover your eyes with this

(Caroline gives her a blind fold and Lydia wraps it over her eyes. Caroline leads her to her birthday gift)

Caroline: You can take it off now

(Lydia takes it off and shocked to see Elena and Bonnie standing in front of her with goofy smile)

Lydia: Seriously my gift is Elena and Bonnie?

(Caroline rolls her eyes)

"HAPPY BITHDAY" they say in unison and steps away revealing Lydia's b'day gift

Lydia: Oh My God, you guys got me a band

Elena: We knew performing with a band in your 18th birthday party was one of your 18th b'day wish, but we were not there for your 18th so we thought why not now

Bonnie: So we told Stefan about your wish and he told us he knows a band, it was all Stefan we only decorated the stage

Lydia: Thank You so much guys. I love you… Where is Stefan btw?

Stefan: I am right here

Lydia: Thank you so much Stefan

(They hug each other and after that they have a group hug)

Damon: There is this buzz going around that you will be performing is it true?

Caroline: Yes Damon, Lydia is gonna perform

Damon: You can sing right? Coz I will hate to see you and girl squad finishing that whole cake by yourselves

Bonnie: Shut up Damon, she is best singer among us

Stefan: Come on get your ass on the floor now I can't wait to hear you sing

(Lydia walks to the stage and take the microphone in her hand)

Lydia: So what do you guys want me to sing?

Alaric: It's your birthday sing whatever you want

Lydia: ok guys I am gonna sing "Thinking of you"

(The music starts to play)

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best?  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

(Lydia walks down with the microphone in her hands and bumps into Damon, he winks at her and pulls her towards him then starts to dance with her, she smiles and continues singing they were totally lost in the moment)

'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.

(The music stops and everyone starts clapping. Lydia snaps out of it and realizes that she was dancing with Damon so she pushes Damon away from her and runs towards the bathroom. Leaving everyone shocked)

Part two of this chapter is on its way


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 6

After 15 mins Lydia walks out of the bathroom and walks towards the group but Damon pulls her in the corner

"What was that?" Damon suddenly pops up out of nowhere and asks Lydia. "You gonna have to be more specific Damon" Lydia replies in a detached voice. "Oh you know we were dancing and then you pushed me and ran to the bathroom and now your eyes are all puffy. Where you crying? What did I do?" Damon asks in a small voice. "Why do you always have to be so nosy Damon?" Irritation clear in her tone. "You are transparent when you deflect." Damon tries to defend himself but Lydia didn't want to hear anything from him. "I am out of here" Lydia screams, she is about to leave when Damon holds her wrist a little too tightly and says "Not so fast Leah".

"Just let go off me Damon" Lydia screams as she shoves her hand away from Damon's tight grip. "I will as soon as you answer my simple question. Why do you always keep yourself distant from me? Are you still angry for that road incident? Because I said I was sorry. And don't deflect besides as your date I deserve an explanation" Damon tells Lydia getting more angry as every second passes by. "First of all you are not my date I only came down with you because Matt had something important to take care of and you came to me not the other way round, secondly don't ever call me Leah again and as far as your explanation is concerned I don't owe you one. Now step aside" Lydia spits all those bitter words to him not caring about hurting his feelings in the process.

Stefan and Elena walks up to Lydia and Damon

"What's going on here?" Stefan asks concerned. "Nothing, Damon here was just apologizing for attacking me when I first came to town" Lydia replies in a cool and calm voice. "Are you sure? Coz I am pretty sure it looked like you guys were in a heated argument" Elena asks Lydia trying her luck. "No it's nothing like that; now let's go cut the cake I am starving." Lydia motions everyone to come downstairs.

They cut the cake and feed each other just than Elena notice that Damon was nowhere to be found so she excuses herself to make a call. She phones Damon and he picks up after the third ring.

"What?" Damon asks in an annoyed tone. "Where are you?" Elena asks Damon, worry clear in her tone.

"I'm by the... Punch bowl" Damon lies. "Don't do that, Damon, don't lie to me. I saw you and Lydia arguing about something, you know you can talk to me Damon" Elena tries to comfort Damon. "Oh, oh, gotta go... gotta go break up beer pong" Damon lies to Elena again. "Wait, Damon..." Damon disconnects the phone before Elena could proceed.

DPOV

What is wrong with me? I just hang up on the girl I have been pinning over ever since I stepped foot in Mystic falls. Why did I feel hurt when Lydia pushed me and ran away? I think I've been watching way too much of that romantic crap movies with the gang lately, I've gotta stop watching that. It's messing with my head. It's been 2 hours since I left that party so I think everyone must be gone, now it's the right time to sneak in.

LPOV

[Salvatore's House]

As I am cleaning the house I feel someone standing behind me, when I turn to see who it is I am face to face with none other than Damon freakin Salvatore.

"They left you to clean all these by yourself, awe… not every day a guy gets to see birthday girl herself cleaning after a party her friends threw in her honour." Damon says sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I asks annoyed. "Not judging you for starters, although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary, and last I checked I stay here" he says passionately.

I take another sip from my drink.

"Well, then. You showed me" Damon is about to leave but I stop him. "Hey, aren't you gonna help a lady out" I ask making Elena's infamous puppy dog eyes at him. "Oh so now that she needs help, she decides to talk to me politely" Damon says to himself throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "You missed the cake" I whisper feeling guilty about my actions. "I am surprised you even noticed my absence" Damon mutters and bends down and picks a beer bottle. "Hey, stranger. Lookie what I found!" Damon shows me the bottle of beer and says joyfully like he found a treasure.

"Great just what we need if we gonna do this now" I think it will be wise if I tell him everything about my past. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him more than anyone even more than Bonnie._ Weird right?_

"Who do you mean?" he asks clearly confused. "Look I am sorry for lashing out on you, I really shouldn't have said all those awful things but it's just I had a lot of things going on in my mind" I defend myself. "Things like?" he asks clueless. "I will need something stronger than beer if you want me to tell you what was going on".

Damon walks to the bar and grabs a bottle of bourbon and two shots glasses

"Do tell, I happen to be a good listener" he tries to lighten the tension in the room. "Says the devil himself" I joke and we both laugh "Don't worry I won't judge" he's words comfort me in a weird way. "Ok, two years ago my parents died on this same day and that too in front of my eyes" I tell him with a sad tone. "How did they die?" he asks concerned about me.

_Flashback_

_3 years ago on the same date at night_

_I was in my room going through my gifts, my eyes fell on a diary I opened it, it was from my father as I started to read, I suddenly heard my mother scream so I ran downstairs but I couldn't find anyone so I thought maybe I was just imagining so I started to walk towards my room but then I saw a shadow on my porch so I walked towards my door. When I opened it and the first thing I see is my mother lying on the porch died and blood all over her body just then I heard a crack so I stepped out of my porch to check if the killer was still there or not but what I see is a vampire sucking life out of my father._

"_Dad" I scream and run towards my father._

_But my dad gestures me to stop and tells me to run inside, I obliged and ran towards my front door and closing it behind me, I called 911. Then ambulance arrived after 10 minutes and took my statement and when I told them it was a vampire they laughed at me and called me crazy. After that day everyone looked at me like I am some nut job so after my parents funeral I left Mystic falls in search of the vampire who killed my parents and that's how I met Klaus, he helped me search for that vampire and also helped me kill him._

_End of flashback_

DPOV

"So that's the story of my life" Lydia say with so much sadness and tears in her beautiful eyes. "I am so sorry" I tell her and take a in a warm embrace. "Don't be it wasn't your fault; it's just that I felt so helpless on that day; I couldn't do anything to help my parents" I can't believe that this strong brave girl is so broken, all I want to do is take all her worries way. "But that was in past, you are pretty badass now" I try to lighten the mood. "Ya right" she says with a faint smile. "That still doesn't explain why you were so shocked to see me dancing with you" I try to get rid of the biggest elephant in the room. "That Mr. Psychotic Salvatore is a chat we will have tomorrow when everyone is around I am sure Elena is itching to ask me that" she dismisses my question. "Well then I think we should go and get some rest" I tell her as I catch her yawning. "You go ahead I am not sleepy" she lies.

"Ok but when you decide to sleep then I suggest you go to your room coz I am not in a mood to carry you to your room again" I tell her. "Again? Ohhhwww it was you, I thought I sleep walked or something" I see her blushing as she says so. "Yup it was all me" I smirk. I walk toward the staircase but she stops me. "Damon wait, Thank you and I am not angry with you for that road incident I forgave you long ago I am past that" she tells with a smile. "Thanks I guess" god I am so happy right now that I am doing a victory dance in my head. "So friends" she extends her hand at me and I pretend to think but I shake after few seconds. "Friends. Ok now I better go and sleep. Good night" I say as I walk towards my room. "Good night" she replies and then goes towards her room and closes the door.

**A/N guys please leave a review if you like it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 7

[Next day at the Boarding House]

LPOV

Bonnie, Caroline and I were sitting in the living of the boarding house just randomly talking about life. I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize they were talking to me until Bonnie pats my shoulder to get my attention.

"Earth to Lydia!" Bonnie screams loudly into my ear which snaps me out of my daydreaming. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I had to ask her again as I didn't hear what she said to me earlier.

"We were asking you why you were smiling so much." Caroline says to me giving a smirk of her own oblivious that she is reminding me of Damon's smirk.

"It's nothing" I tell them but I should've known better that they wouldn't let it go. "Come on Lydia we are your friends tell us" Bonnie says in a small polite voice giving those puppy eyes that I can't resist.

_FLASHBACK_

_[Salvatore's House]_

_Elena enters the house_

"_Stefan?" Elena calls out to Stefan as she enters the Salvatore boarding house. "Yeah, in here" Stefan shouts from his room letting her know he's in his room._

"_What are you still doing in your room?" she asks clearly annoyed from the lack of acknowledgment she gets from Stefan._

"_Writing in my journal" Stefan tells her his eyes still focused on his journal. "I love you" Elena tells Stefan as she walks towards him and hugs him. "I love you too" Stefan says to her turning his full attention on her._

"_If you guys are done with your lovey-dovey moment then can I come in" She says leaning against the door frame with one hand over her eyes. "Lydia stop being a Drama-queen and come on in already." Elena says to Lydia._

"_You right, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Lydia informs them and enters Stefan's room. "What brings you to my room Lydia?" Stefan asks Lydia who is busy looking around his room._

'_Oh ya, Carol told me that she gave you the keys to my house" Lydia tells Stefan and indirectly asking for her house keys. "Actually it's with Damon not with me, sorry" Stefan says in a small voice like it's his fault that it's with Damon. "Not a problem but where is Damon?" I ask surprising both Elena and Stefan._

"_Probably still sleeping" Stefan sighs and gets back to writing in his journal. I take that as a qui for me to leave and I go in search of Damon's room to get my house keys from him._

"_Where are you going" Elena asks me as I am about to leave the room. "To wake that idiot" I say and look at her with a playful eyes. "Be careful" Stefan says to me, concern clear in his eyes. "Don't worry, I can kick his ass anytime" I wink at both Stefan and Elena, who smile in return._

_Meanwhile in Damon's room he is wake and listening to their conversation and smiles but pretends to be sleeping when Lydia knocks his door_

"_Damon wake up and open the door. I swear to god Damon Salvatore if you don't open the door this instant I will break it and you know I am very well capable of doing so!" when she get no reply from him, she kick the door open._

_When Lydia enters the room, she is met with dark, so she holds up her hand hesitates for a second then pulls the curtain wide open. But it has no effect on Damon so as a last resort she walks to the mp3 player and turns it on as loud as possible but still no effect. She shakes him, but then an idea pops up in her brain so she walks to the dressing table and takes bottle of water and pours the water on Damon's face, making Damon jerks up and she starts laughing as loud as she can._

"_Hey, now I'll have to take a bath again" Damon whines, taking of his wet shirt off and giving her a good view of his toned abdomen. "Oh My God, you were awake this whole time, you bastard, I will kill you" she says as she start chasing him around his room."_

_Lydia takes a pillow and starts hitting him with it, Damon takes the other pillow to defend himself, while hitting each other Lydia slips and falls on Damon, but Damon rolls them around so now he is on top of her. Lydia tries to push him away but fails miserably._

"_If this is how you wake someone up then I don't mind oversleeping" Damon says looking down at her. "Shut up and move" she says pushing him aside again. They are so caught up with their silly banters that they don't hear Stefan and Elena entering the room._

_Damon smirks just then someone clears their throat, Lydia and Damon looks to the direction where the sound came from and they see Stefan and Elena standing at the door so Lydia pushes Damon off of her and walks towards them._

"_Sorry to interrupt you guys but I heard you scream so we ran up to check up on you." Stefan tells me looking everywhere else but us._

"_Oh that I came here to wake him up, I tried everything but he didn't so as a last resort I took the bottle of water and pour it on him, but then I found out that he was wide awake and he was_ _just pretending to be asleep. I got angry and started hitting him with a pillow, I slipped and fell and you know the rest." Lydia says like it was nothing, but to Stefan and Elena's brains were running miles away_

"_But why did you come to wake me?" Damon asks Lydia changing the topic. "Ha-ha like you don't know, you heard mine and Stefan's convo. So why don't you just give me my keys already?" I tell him in an annoyed tone but with a little smile._

_[End of flashback]_

"Aww Lydia is going softy over Mr. Psychopath Salvatore" Caroline teases me making me blush a little. "Shut up and no I haven't, we are just friends" I recover and reply to Caroline.

"Sweetie friendship is second stage of" Caroline teases me again but I stop her saying "Don't you dare finish that sentence". "Second? Then what's the first?" Bonnie being her usual dumb self asks Caroline a stupid question.

"First when you meet, you fight and can't stand each other then eventually you become friends and slowly and gradually fall for each other" Caroline replies to Bonnie's question giving me a knowing look.

"You know, you can open your own dating business I am sure you will earn a lot" I advise Care, doing no good to Care's ego. "Actually I was thinking about that but I need an investor" Caroline makes a joke out of my advice thinking I was also joking. "I'll help" Bonnie pipes in. "Stop it you guys, I'm out of here" I tell them and quickly rush out of the house blushing.

[Mystic grills, later that day]

I walk towards Tyler and Jeremy who were sitting by the bar and Matt who was cleaning. As I came near I noticed Tyler giving Caroline longing looks.

"Dude why are you clocking her?" I flick a finger before Tyler's eyes stopping him from staring at Caroline. "You don't know?" Jeremy asks surprised. "Do you have hots for Caroline?" I say getting a hint of what was going on.

"Hush, she can hear us" Tyler shushes us loudly. "Since when do you care if someone will hear you or not?" Matt comes to the table and smacks Tyler on the shoulder.

"Hey, how many times do I have to apologize?" Tyler says to matt rubbing his shoulder. "Come on Matt forgive him now he is trying hard" Jeremy tells matt, but Matt doesn't budge.

"Come on Matt let bygones be bygones, I know they broke your heart but look at it this way maybe there is some else for you, someone who can make you feel invincible and vulnerable, someone who can make you feel like nothing is impossible. And who can reject those pretty blue eyes, you know we might have had a shot if I was into good guys but unfortunately I am not." I advise Matt and even joke a little.

"Oh well" Matt says looking at Tyler. "That's all you have to say after that long and breath taking speech of mine…" I say to Matt giving him a pout. "Come on man give him a chance" Jeremy tries one more time, giving Matt Elena's bambi eyes.

Tyler left the bar and headed towards the exit just then Matt tells Dan to take over and follows Tyler

"Looks like your speech worked" Jeremy says giving me a high five. "Yah" I say as I focus my eyes on the blue eyed angel who just entered the grill.

Just then Damon walks to the grill and takes a seat a little far from Lydia and Jeremy.

"Ok bye I will see you later" Jeremy says and hurries towards the door. "Ok bye take care and tell Elena to call me later" I tell him just before he leaves the grill.

Few minutes after Jeremy left it was only me and Damon at the bar.

"If you spend all the time with your brother, then how will the other boys get a chance?" Damon walks up to my table and uses a cheap pick up line.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I ask confused. "Starting afresh so shut up and play along" he says dismissing my question. "Ok" I say still very much confused.

"Just pretend that we are at your welcome back party and you don't know me" he says and I must say his idea is quiet impressive, but I wanna have a little fun. So I continue to irritate him.

"Are you drunk?" I ask him. "I know I messed up last time so I am trying to change that" he sighs. "Ok" I finally give in to his request.

"If you're not able to decide on what to order, then let me buy you a drink" Damon says to me with his trademark smirk.

"But I don't accept drinks from strangers" I tell him giving him a smirk of my own. "I am Damon Salvatore, I am 6 ft., and you look 5 ft. 8, we will look great together." He says describing himself to me.

"How many girls have you tried this stunt on?" if he won't give up, I won't either. "Honestly, I'm a very boring person. No one inspired me to resort to such madness. You are the first." Okay now he is totally lying.

"Says the guy who has been flirting with every girl from the moment he entered the grill" I let him know that I saw him flirting with the redhead waitress.

"Well some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" Damon praises himself pulling his collar up a little making both of us laugh.

"So are you just gonna flirt with me or will you order that drink you promised?" I ask him. "Two bourbon neat please" Damon calls to the redhead waitress who is flicking her hair seductively, but Damon doesn't even look at her way.

"Right away Mr. Salvatore" the redhead gets fed up of not getting Damon's attention so she glares at me and leaves to get our order.

"I am Lydia McCullough by the way" I introduce myself to him lifting my hand to shake his. "Lydia, nice name but it's too long. Can I call you Leah?" Damon shakes my hand and kisses it ever so lightly.

"We are not that close" I say dismissing his request.

Damon puts his hand on my hand but I jerks it off and runs out of the grill. Damon follows me and grabs me by her arm

"Why do you always do that?" Damon says to me annoyed. "It's just what Caroline told me, it freaked me out so" I whisper to him looking down on my feet.

"What did they tell you?" Damon asks impatiently. "That you like me. Is it true?" I say to him accusingly.

"What do you think?" he asks me in a shy tone. "I think you love Elena" I say to him because I am not yet ready to sail the ship again.

"I did love Elena but now I have accepted that she is with my baby bro" he says giving me the green card but I am not ready for any relationship.

"Tell me you don't have feelings for me please" I am literally pleading him right now.

"Yes, I like you a lot and you cannot deny that you feel something for me too" she says with so much passion in his eyes.

"No Damon I don't" I say as I start backing off from him. "You mean if I do this you will not feel anything" he says walking a little too close to me.

He walks so closer to me that I have backs up until my back hits the wall and I am sandwiched between the wall and Damon, he pulls me closer until my chest collides with his. He leans closer to kiss me but I push him and start to leave but he grabs my hand and I rush towards him and kiss him. We kiss passionately and lengthily, but I stop and push him off me and I tell him, "I can't do this, we can't this, it is not right, I can't betray him like this, if I do this there won't be any difference between him and me." With that I run away, leaving Damon both confused and shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read my fanfic, I really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Supernatural**

Chapter 8

[Salvatore Boarding House]

The alarm goes on waking Lydia up she tries to silent it but fails, so as a last resort she throws it across the room and it breaks into half, she then goes back to sleep after an hour she is still in her bedroom, sleeping. She moves and is on Damon. She suddenly wakes up and is surprised.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Damon says with a cheery voice. "Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Lydia screams at Damon pushing him off the bed.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool" Damon says smirking at Lydia. "Ugh. Oh, my God, not now Damon I have a massive headache so please leave me alone" she says as polite as she could be but loud enough.

She looks at her alarm but finds nothing. "Looking for this" he says holding up her broken alarm. "What happen to my alarm?" Lydia says confused.

"Lydia happen" Damon says looking down at the alarm in mock sympathy. "Did I do that?" Lydia says apologetically.

"I believe, now drink this" Damon says handing her a glass of yucky looking liquid. "What's that?" she asks horrified by the liquids appearance.

"My famous hangover remedy" Damon says proudly. "I am not drinking that it looks yucky" Lydia says making a disgusted face. "Now don't pout and drink, it will help with the headache" Damon says giving her the glass.

Lydia takes the glass and drinks it in one breathe when she is done she makes funny faces and says "yuck" making Damon laugh.

"BTW what are you doing in my bedroom?" Lydia asks after she recovers from her disgusted look.

"I heard something slam the wall so I rushed to see and all I saw was your alarm's parts dispersed all around the room so I knew what I needed to do. After I collected your alarm's parts I went down to make you that delicious remedy" Damon says politely but a little proudly.

"For how long have you been on my bed?" Lydia asks in a serious tone. "About an hour" he replies with a smug look.

"What! Do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?" Lydia asks confused. "Not everyone just you, enough with the jibber-jabber and get your ass in the bathroom Elena and Bonnie are waiting for you downstairs" Damon says to her and tries to shove her to the bathroom door.

"Why?" Lydia asks as she looks takes out an outfit from her closet. "Do I look like their personal assistance?" Damon says offended.

"Ok now that you gave me what you were here to give, you mind going out? So that I can change" Lydia says motioning him to go out of her room.

"I mind, come on I won't peek I promise, pinkie promise" he smirks at her and holds out his pinkie.

"Never in a million years, now get out" Lydia says pushing him out of her room. "Your refusals does nothing but encourages me" he says smirking at her.

"I will have to explain this in your own way" Lydia says annoyed.

She holds his forearms and says "Mr. Damon Salvatore it does not suit you to be in the room with a girl who clearly is not interested in you like this so kindly leave the room" She pushes him out of the room, closes the door, leans her back on it and gives a sigh. She walks towards the bathroom but Damon's voice stops her. "Oh she is interested in me and I have a proof of that." Lydia remembers the kiss and blushes

After 30 minutes Lydia walks down and sees everyone gathered in the living room so she walks to the living room and greets everyone.

BPOV

"So what brings you'll here?" Lydia says to all of us as she walks down the stairs towards the living room. "I learnt this awesome physic thing and I wanted to try it out with you guys" I tell them excited.

"How do we do it?" Elena says equally excited.

"It's simple all we have to do is hold hands and then I will connect our minds and we have to think of the moment or the person we want to know about but since our minds will be connected we all will be able to see what's going on in your mind and if you really close to the person then you can even dig deeper and find out what is going on in that person's life" I inform them about the new spell thingy I learnt about.

"So does that mean we can know what is going to happen to the person we thinking about?" Lydia asks suddenly interested in what I was saying.

"Yip, it can either be past or future vision but only if you are really close to that person" I say giving her a knowing look. "Then count me out" she says sitting down next to me on the floor.

"Why?" Elena asks confused.

Lydia doesn't response at first, opening and closing her mouth but then says "because I don't want you guys digging around in my head"

"Well too bad because we doing it and I don't want to hear any excuse" I say in a serious tone. "Ok fine..." Lydia says. "Where is Caroline?" she says looking around the living room.

"She is out with Tyler" I say smirking at her. "Looks like someone's going to get laid tonight" Lydia says in a sing-song tone.

"Eww shut up" Elena says making a disgusted face. "Don't be a prude and don't forget I stay here so let's not pretend that I don't hear the noises coming from Stefan's room every second night" Lydia says smirking at Elena and making her blush in the process.

Damon and Stefan walk into the sitting room. Stefan has a sorry look on his face and Damon as usual smirking

"Are they going to join us for that physic thing?" Elena asks in a tense voice. "Stefan is fine but Damon no way in hell, I don't want him digging around in my head" Lydia says with a scowl.

"Don't worry, we not joining you guys we just going to sit here and observe" Stefan says clearing our doubts.

All three of them join hand and close their eyes and Bonnie says some things in Latin we first start with Elena.

Elena's thinking

Elena and Stefan are in Stefan's room. Elena opens and takes her coat, revealing the top of a lacy slip. Stefan looks down at her and she puts her hand on his cheek and starts kissing him. Lydia and Bonnie immediately breaks the contact

"Eww seriously Elena, I don't know about Bonnie but I really didn't wanted to see yours and Stefan's make out session, now I won't be able to get that picture out of my mind" Lydia says disgusted and shakes her head trying to remove the dirty image.

Damon and I start laughing. Elena and Stefan look at each other and look a bit embarrassed. After few minutes they join hands again and close their eyes.

Lydia closes her eyes and clears her head, she immediately knew who to think about

Lydia's thinking

The guy Lydia thought about is running frantically through the woods, fleeing from something that has a piercing growl. Suddenly he stops, confronted with the invisible thing but the thing sounds like a hound. He stands for a few beats, looking at it. He turns on his heel and runs back the way he came from, suddenly it trips him, and gets him down on the ground and while he screams we see blood spatter on his face. We all break our contact and look at Lydia who still has her eyes closed but tears are running down her cheeks. We shake her to snap her out of it but she just collapsed

Meanwhile Lydia was still unconscious I decided to stay with Lydia.

EPOV

"Who was that guy?" Elena asks confused. "What guy?" Damon asks Elena.

"The guy Lydia chose to think about" Elena tells both Damon and Stefan. "What happen to the guy?" Stefan asks concerned. "Something was chasing him and it killed him" Elena replies.

"What was the thing that was chasing him? And why did Lydia decided to think of him?" Stefan asked clearly confused about the whole situation.

"Because she loves him" Damon whispers. "How do you know?" Elena asks as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Last night we kissed but she broke the kiss and said that she can't betray him, though she didn't say betray who, so I figured maybe the guy is him" Damon explains.

Bonnie runs down to tell them that Lydia is gaining conscious, so they all run to her room.

"DEAN" Lydia opens her eyes and screams.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All the chapter with The Winchesters and Lydia will be a flashback until They meet the Mystic falls gang**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the character Lydia**

Chapter 9

Bonnie runs down to tell them that Lydia is gaining conscious, so they all run to her room.

"DEAN" Lydia opens her eyes and screams

They all run to her room, and find Lydia tossing everything

"Lydia, what's wrong? What are you looking for?" Elena asks panicking.

"My phone, where the hell is my phone? I need to call Dean" She shouts.

"Here use mine" Stefan says while giving her his phone and she takes it and dials someone's number.

"Sam, where is Dean? Is he OK? I had this terrible vision of him dying; tell me it's not true" Lydia asks with tears running down her cheeks.

"Dean is fine Leah, He did die but an angel brought him back" Sam says trying to calm her down.

"How could you do that to me, you know I deserved to know" Lydia says with hurt clear in her voice.

"Yeah I understand that but that was his last wish and I couldn't break it" Sam says trying to make Lydia understand.

"OK, I understand but where is he now?" Lydia asks impatiently, "He went out to get dinner" Sam says.

"OK I will talk to you later, take care and slap Dean for me" She says and laughs

Lydia hangs up and gives Stefan his phone back, she looks around and sees everyone looking at her

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Damon asks trying not to sound angry.

"Yeah please and who's the guy you dreamt of and what the hell was following him?" Elena asks.

"The name of the guy is Dean, Dean Winchester, and the thing chasing him was a Hell hound" Lydia replies in a calm tone.

"OK, who is this Dean guy?" Stefan asks concerned

Lydia takes a deep breath and explains, "after my parents death I left Mystic Falls and went to New Orleans to learn about Vampires, there I met Klaus, surprisingly Klaus and I became good friends, I told him about my parents death and how I would want nothing but to kill that blood sucking bastard that drained my parents in front of my eyes, so he asked his friend Marcel to train me and I became a great vampire hunter. After a year and a half the witches of New Orleans declared a war so Klaus told me to leave New Orleans. I left New Orleans and moved to Kansas, that's where I met them."

_Flashback_

_Lydia's Apartment_

**Lydia**

It was a Saturday afternoon when I received a call from my informer Roy.

"Hey, now is not the right time to call me" I say getting ready to go meet Rebekah.

"But you gonna wanna hear this" said Roy.

"What?" I asked, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"I overheard few Vampires talking about finishing the Winchester Brothers in their next hunt" he says with a hint of fear.

"OK, find out where their next hunt is gonna be" I said and cut the call

Later that day I got a text from Roy informing me about the Winchesters next hunt, I quickly packed my bag and left for Colorado.

Next day I was in Big Gearsons', when I saw the Winchesters enter the Diner. They took a table a little far from mine. I saw the older one walking to the bathroom so I followed him and pretended to bump into him so that I could slip a tracker and a mini microphone in his jacket.

I walked back to my table and activated the tracker and the microphone so I could hear their conversation.

**Dean**

We were going through the menu when I saw a hot waitress walking our way.

"Hello, what can I get you guys?" she asked seductively pushing her blouse lower to make her cleavage more visible.

"I'll have a chicken salad and a beer" Sam said, not even once glancing at the waitress.

"_Such a health freak_" I thought to myself and laughed.

"And you Handsome?" she winked at me and bents a little to give me a better view of her breast. "I'll have a cheese hamburger with fries and a beer" I replied smirking at her and looking at her cleavage.

After we finish eat the waitress clears the table and asks "Can I get you anything else?"

"How about you?" I winked at her and she blushes.

"Sadly I'm not on the menu but I get off in an hour" She whispers in my ear sliding a paper with a number. "Call me" she mouths and walks away swaying her hips.

I dropped Sammy at the motel and returned to the Diner. I waited for the waitress outside for 15 minutes and drove off with her.

**Lydia**

I was listening to the whole conversation and thought to myself "_Stupid men and their stupid hormones_"

I left the place and followed Dean. I parked a few spots away from him to avoid unwanted attention. It's been an hour and nothing suspicious was happening so I decided to leave just as I ignited my engine I saw Sam rushing to the room Dean and that Bimbo went into.

I edged towards the doorway, trying to listen to their conversation. After hearing their convo I realized that the waitress was a vampire and she lured them both here so she and her friends can finish them. Just as they were about to attacked them I burst into the room saying "Honey I'm home". There were 3 of them and it was really easy to take them out as they were still newbies. I sprinkled water at both the Winchester who were both unconscious. The Winchesters started to gain conscious. They both looked at each other, and then back at me. Both of their mouths hung open as their eyes moved over the desiccated bodies and me leaning over a wall inspecting my nails.

I grinned, motioning to the desiccated vampire. "Well, you gonna help me get rid of them or what?"

They both straightened, looking at each other again. Dean eyed me, "Yeah, sure thing, Princess." He said as he walked past me.

"Don't ever call me that" I snapped giving him my perfected I-Will-Kill-You look.

"Don't look at me like that! This was our hunt and you just barged in uninvited" Dean snapped back.

"Dude first of, if anything you should be thanking me I just saved your ass secondly, what is it that you were saying about this being your hunt, Uh-ah this was my hunt you didn't even know that you were just a prey and lastly think twice before you invite a stranger into your bed" I shouted.

Dean walked towards me and leaned forward "Look Princess…" I silenced him off by throwing a punch in his jaw.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" With that I spun on my heel and strode away from the duo. I hadn't made it out the door before hearing two sets of shoes walking behind you.

Dean called out, "Hey, look I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace.

"Oh come on the least you can do is tell us your name?" he shouts.

"You can call me your Guardian Angel" I said without stopping. I heard Sam laugh and tease Dean. I walked to my car and drove off.


End file.
